


lust for life

by mermaidm0tel



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: ChaeSoo, F/F, GAY!!!, jenlisa, just a bit dramatic, mostly lighthearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidm0tel/pseuds/mermaidm0tel
Summary: "Why," Lisa's smile turns into something less innocent and more suggestive, the corner of her mouth pulling her lips into a smirk, "you want to take me home?"





	1. get into my car (got a bad desire)

A bell dings and Jennie snaps out of her trance. Another customer was leaving, and it's seeming like she's going to be the only one here soon. 

"Have a good night!" a cheerful voice rings out through the diner as the door closes with another tuneful ring. 

Jennie glances at a wall. There's a clock, proclaiming the time to be 2:36 AM. Lifting her legs up to the patent leather seat of her booth, she sighs and looks around the retro-themed diner. 

No sign of Jisoo. 

Jennie picks up her phone off the table and reads the last message she received from her. 

**The party sucked :( Need a ride home, meet u at the diner?**

Jennie decides to send her a text. _**You better not be dead in a ditch right now.**_

Ten minutes pass without a reply. Jennie furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at her phone screen, willing her best friend to text her back. 

Nothing. 

She folds her arms on the table and lays her head on top of them. _What a waste of time._

Jennie watches as a tall girl comes out into the dining room, beginning to clean up the tables. She studies her side profile. 

The waitress has blonde hair with bangs and a cute button nose. Her pinup-style dress stops about mid-thigh, showcasing her long, pale legs. She looks good, even with a dirtied apron. 

As if she felt Jennie's stare, the blonde glances up towards her direction. Her eyes are a deep, dark brown, catching Jennie by surprise. She looks even better from the front view. 

The blonde smiles, cheeks plumping up as the corners of her mouth turn up. 

 _Damn, even her teeth are perfect_ , Jennie thinks. She merely raises an eyebrow in response, willing her face not to betray her thoughts. She continues to watch as the waitress went about her tasks, until she disappears back into the kitchen area. 

Jennie has always seen her around. She's picked up Jisoo from enough social gatherings to have done so. The girl has always looked the same. She doesn't know what's different now; why is she suddenly so... enamored? 

She chalks it up to the fact that it was way past midnight, she's tired and still trying to convince herself to let go of her annoyance towards her friend ditching her, _again_. Not to mention that the pretty waitress was the only mildly interesting thing in the place.

She decides to send Jisoo another text. And another. She sends a text with one-minute intervals. She sends about sixteen, before she finally gets a response. 

**Omg srry I forgot to text!!!**

She lets out a small sigh of relief. As disappointed and annoyed as she was, she's glad her friend isn't passed out somewhere by herself. 

Jennie decides not to respond. She presumes Jisoo was preoccupied at the moment, hence the lack of replies. But then her phone begins to ring and vibrate as Jisoo's face pops up on her screen.

She taps answer and puts her on speaker, leaving her phone on the table in front of her. She leans back on her seat and frowns at the offending object. 

"Jennie!" her friend cries from the other line. It sounds ten times louder in the mostly empty room. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even think you got my text. Sorry!" 

"I bumped into Chaeyoung and she offered me a ride," she continues. "I'm at her place."

"Okay," Jennie says. "That's good." 

"Oh – I gotta go. Drive safe, Jen. Love you!"

"Yeah, yeah," she says nonchalantly before hanging up the call. 

"Alright, girl, I'll be off doing cash," a voice booms from the back. "Lock up the front, then you can go."

"Sure thing," the waitress chirps brightly. 

Jennie checks the time on her phone. 3:00. She wonders how the girl could manage to be enthusiastic at such a time.

She stays rooted in her spot for a few more minutes, busying herself with a mind-numbing game on her phone. She becomes aware of a sudden presence beside her, and she looks up. Big brown eyes meet hers. 

The waitress stands in front of her booth with a small smile, swinging a set of keys on a lanyard. Gone was her skimpy uniform, replaced by a pair of high-rise flared jeans and a long-sleeved black top that reveals her collarbones. 

"Hey, you've been here awhile," she says amiably. "You okay?"

Jennie nods, pocketing her phone. "I was just about to go, don't worry."

"Okay, cool. Come on, then."

Jennie follows her to the door. The bell rings again as the girl holds it open for Jennie, locking it from inside. The blonde then stuffs the lanyard into her handbag.

"Thanks, Lisa! See you next Friday," comes a call from the back, presumably the manager. "And tell Bam he better not show up late again!"

"Will do!" The girl smiles to herself as she pulls the door shut. 

 _Lisa, huh?_ Jennie muses. _Pretty name for a pretty girl._  

"So," Lisa says as they step off the curb. "Are you going to be okay?"

The question catches Jennie off-guard. "What?"

The tall girl blinks at her. "How are you planning on getting home?"

"Right." Jennie gestures to the parking lot. A few people are still scattered around the area. "I have a ride. It's fine."

"Oh, good," Lisa says, seemingly satisfied with her answer. "Well, I'll be going. See you later, Jennie."

Jennie raises an eyebrow in question. 

Lisa's toothy smile makes another appearance. "Sorry. Couldn't help overhearing your conversation."

"Oh."

She turns around and starts to walk towards the street. 

_Huh?_

"Hey," Jennie calls out before she could go too far. "Where are you going?" 

"Home," the blonde answers plainly. 

"You're walking?" Jennie asks incredulously. Who walks home alone at 3 in the morning?

Lisa smiles sheepishly. "Yeah. It's okay, I live nearby."

"Wait—"

"Why," Lisa's smile turns into something less innocent and more suggestive, one corner of her mouth pulling up into a smirk, "you want to take me home?"

She laughs while Jennie's cheeks burn up. The brunette keeps her face neutral despite being flustered. 

"Yeah," she says evenly.

"Okay," Lisa replies breathlessly. 

Jennie rolls her eyes. "Let's go."

She walks over to her car, letting Lisa follow along leisurely. They step inside and settle into their seats. 

"So, where to?" Jennie asks as she pulls out of the parking lot. There was a beat of silence, prompting her to look at Lisa.

"I thought you were taking me home," she says, a dead-serious look on her face.  

Jennie almost chokes on air. "W-what?"

Her heartbeat quickens – she swears she could hear it over the silence. But then Lisa dissolves into another peal of giggles. Jennie lets her head drop onto the steering wheel and groans defeatedly. 

It turns out that Lisa really doesn't live very far.

Jennie spots a car in her driveway and pulls up beside it.

"So, you have a car," she says.  

"Yep." 

"Why not drive to work then?"

Lisa wrinkles her nose. "It's close, and gas prices are too high nowadays. The cons outweigh the pros."

"What about safety?" Jennie suggests. 

"That's the only pro," Lisa says playfully. 

Jennie laughs. _Jesus, she's adorable._

"What?" Lisa asks accusingly.

"Nothing," Jennie says. "You're such a weirdo."

The blonde huffs indignantly. "You're weirder. You dropped off a random girl at her house in the dead of night. How's that for safety, hmm?"

"Shit, you're right."

Lisa giggles. Jennie's really starting to like the sound. 

"Thanks for doing that, by the way," Lisa says as she unbuckles her seatbelt.

"No problem," Jennie looks on, growing more and more apprehensive each second. The air was charged with _something_ , making her uneasy – in an exciting sort of way. 

"So..." Lisa trails off. 

Jennie laughs lowly. "Awkward."

"Hey, do you want to come in?" Lisa asks suddenly.

Jennie can barely see in the dark, but she could picture those big brown eyes, shy and meaningful. 

"Yeah," she says. "Okay."


	2. when can i see you again?

"I got lucky." 

"You... did?" Jennie responds to the statement, puzzled.

"Yeah," Lisa says, gesturing outside with a jut of her chin.

"Oh, right." Jennie realises she was referring to the rain pouring outside. Before the pair had a chance to get out of the car, there had been a sudden onslaught of rain, hard and relentless. 

"Yeah," Jennie breaks the sudden silence. "I mean... You could still be walking right now."

She turns her head to the side and looks at Lisa. 

The girl is watching the rain turn to a light drizzle through the window. Her face brightens and she turns to look at the brunette. 

"It's not raining as hard now. Should we make a run for it?" she asks, beaming at Jennie.

The brunette nods, although she doesn't want to. Right now though, she thinks she could agree to anything this girl asks her. 

Still though... her jacket would be ruined. 

Lisa must have a talent for reading minds, because she pulls her own jacket out of her bag. Without a word, she hops out of the car right out into the rain and rushes to Jennie's side, opening the door for her. 

"What are you doing?" Jennie asks, alarmed. 

"Come on, before it starts pouring again."

"Lisa—"

The blonde unceremoniously pulls Jennie out of the car and throws the jacket over her head, wrapping it around her shoulders. 

Next thing Jennie knows, they were running and giggling like little kids, huddling under the roof of Lisa's front porch as the blonde unlocks the door. 

"Shoes off."

Lisa turns on a light as they come in, and Jennie complies without thinking, kicking her shoes off and leaving them neatly by the doorway. 

Lisa takes her damp jacket and gestures to Jennie's. 

The brunette shrugs off her leather jacket and hands it over. She watches Lisa hang it neatly on a coatrack. 

"Are you slowly undressing me or what?" she teases.

"Maybe," the blonde fires back. They share a short laugh, but out of the corner of her eye, Jennie sees Lisa's lingering smile.

She follows the taller girl down the hall to the living room.

"Make yourself at home," Lisa says. 

"Thanks."

Jennie takes the room in. It has a monochromatic black and white color scheme, with classic furniture pieces and a TV mounted on a wall. If she had to pick a one-word description, it would be 'sophisticated.' 

She notices a letterman jacket draped on the arm of the leather couch. She makes her way over and sits down comfortably.

Lisa picks up the jacket and sighs, excusing herself. She disappears somewhere; to get rid of the jackets, Jennie assumes.

"Sorry about the mess," her voice carries over to the living room. 

"It's okay." Jennie says, smiling inwardly. The room was perfectly tidy; except for the jacket. 

Lisa emerges from a hall with a towel and offers it to her.

"You live with someone?" Jennie asks, taking the fluffy towel despite not being wet.  _She's the one who could use it_ , she thinks, gazing at the water staining the girl's clothes and the droplets still on her shoulders.

"Yeah, with my friend Bam," Lisa is gesturing to a small table beside the couch.

Under the lamp sits two picture frames, one with a photo of a boy and a girl, both dark-haired and around the same age. The other holds a recent photo, and she can tell more clearly that Lisa is in it; it seems a lot has changed, but she still has the same smile.

"You seem pretty close," Jennie remarks. "Have you always been taller?"

Lisa grins proudly. 

Jennie scoots closer for a clearer look and Lisa walks over to join her, sitting on the floor beside the couch and resting her head on the leather armrest. From her place, she could smell Lisa's slightly sweet floral perfume. Jennie gets the sudden urge to lean over and bury her nose into her soft blonde hair. 

"Cute," is all she says as she sits upright. 

"Pssh. Right." Lisa adjusts herself into a kneeling position. "So, can I get you anything?"

"I'm okay."

"I don't want to be a bad host." Lisa says, going on to list things she could offer. 

"No, really, I'm fine," the brunette insists truthfully. 

"You don't want anything at all?" Lisa asks once again from her place on the floor, looking up at Jennie with puppy eyes. 

 _You._  

"Um..." Jennie clears her throat. "Some water, maybe?" 

"Sure," Lisa pushes herself upright. "Give me a sec."

"I'll come with you."

"It's okay, just make yourself comfortable," Lisa says before heading off to the kitchen. 

Jennie takes the opportunity to look around, checking out more pictures on display and meandering around the space. She leaves the living room, walking down another hallway with a dead end. On either side of her were two rooms. She stops in front of one, resting her hand on the door handle.

Hearing Lisa's light footsteps, she turns to look at her. 

"There you are," Lisa says as she approached, carefully holding a glass of water with a coaster underneath. "Here."

"Finally." Jennie takes the glass with one hand, grinning. "Did you get lost or something?"

"Yeah, sorry, this palace is just too big," Lisa sighs melodramatically.

Jennie laughs. "Tell me then, milady, where does this door lead?" 

Lisa places her hand on top of Jennie's and pushes the handle down gently, opening the door to her room. 

The rest of the house seems to have the monochrome black and white layout, except for Lisa's bedroom. The room was neat and tidy, themed pastel yellow. 

"Sorry about the mess." The girl walks past her and makes a beeline for a door in the corner. 

 Jennie scoffs. "You should see my room."

"I'd love to," the blonde replies, half-distracted. 

"Is that a bathroom?" Jennie asks abruptly, before she could let herself overanalyse Lisa's words. 

"Nope," Lisa says, emerging from the door with a set of clothes. "I can show you to the bathroom, if you need to go?"

"Nah, I'm good." 

Jennie sets the towel and the glass on top of the first flat surface she sees. As she looks around, she spots Lisa abandoning her clothes on her bed, walking over to lift the glass and place the coaster under it. Jennie laughs inwardly. 

She walks towards a shelf of trophies, picture frames and kitschy Disney figurines. 

"My friends love this nerdy stuff," Jennie says. "I think you'll get along with them."

"Nerdy?" Lisa laughs. 

Jennie strolls over to a vanity and checks her reflection in the mirror. She notices a photo wedged in it and takes a close look. Another photo of Lisa and her friend with a group of people, wearing coordinated outfits onstage.  

"So, you're a dancer or something?"

She turns around just in time to see Lisa lifting her shirt up over her head. Blushing, Jennie whirls back around and busies herself with the makeup scattered on top of the vanity.

"I like to dance," came Lisa's simple answer. 

Jennie sneaks a glance at her through the mirror. The blonde is in the process of pulling on an oversized shirt, tugging it down past her hips. It hangs loose around her slim thighs. 

"Oh," Jennie says, cringing at the fact that she's taken too long to respond. "That's great."

"It's raining pretty hard," Lisa remarks conversationally, picking up after herself. 

As Lisa paces around her room getting things in order, Jennie listens to the dull roar going on outside. 

"Good thing I don't have plans today," she muses aloud, glancing at Lisa's bedside clock. 4:13AM, it read. 

"Mm. Oh, hey, do you want some ice cream?" Lisa offers excitedly. 

"In this weather?"

"Yeah, why not?" Lisa shrugs. "I'll let you go when the rain stops."

They sit on Lisa's bed sharing snacks and ice cream, surrounded by cozy sheets and pillows. They've settled into a casual flowing conversation, more than Jennie asking Lisa questions about herself and vice versa. They talk about Thailand and New Zealand, Jennie's dogs, their studies and their mutual friends. 

"Anyway, you know too much about me now," Lisa says playfully, taking her teaspoon out of her mouth and licking ice cream off of it. "Tell me more about yourself."  

Jennie hums as she pretends to mull over an answer, eyes glued to the blonde's mouth. 

"Hmm, I think I've told you just about everything," she says. "I can't believe we go to the same university, though, let alone that you know Rosie and Jisoo."

"Right?" Lisa agreed. "How come I've never seen you around?"

Jennie knows she skips too much and cares too little, but she's not about to admit it. She shrugs in response instead.

"Well, we should see each other more." Lisa flashes Jennie another stunning smile. 

Jennie unknowingly returns the gesture, and they fall into a comfortable silence. 

"Sounds like it stopped raining," Lisa says. 

"Oh. Yeah."

"Come on," Lisa pushes herself up off the bed. "I'll show you out. Can't risk you getting lost in the palace."

Jennie laughs, starting to tidy up the small mess they've made. 

"Oh, don't worry about that," Lisa says as she takes Jennie's hands and helps her to her feet. 

They walk to the door in companionable silence. Lisa helps Jennie into her jacket while the brunette slips into her shoes. Jennie makes a move to step out, but stops in her tracks – to her surprise, Lisa has dropped down to her knees in front of her.  

"Shoelaces," the girl explains as she ties them up.

"Thanks," Jennie says as Lisa stands up, flustered. 

"No problem." 

After tonight, Jennie feels like the pretty waitress isn't such a big enigma to her anymore. 

"So, I'll see you on Monday?" Lisa asks hopefully. 

"Yeah." Jennie grins. "See you on Monday, Lisa."


	3. trouble

"So you guys have been hanging out with random people? Without me?"

Jennie steals a piece of carrot out of her friend's packed lunch.

"What's with this interrogation?" Jisoo looks up from her planner and narrows her eyes at Jennie as the brunette picks another piece out, swatting her hand away. "Stop grilling me about her, and stop stealing my food."

"I just met her last Friday night," Jennie says. "You know, while you were busy ditching me."

Jisoo rolls her eyes. "Lisa isn't random people."

Jennie sticks her tongue out at her friend. "I didn't know her, so."

"She's in the same year as us."

"Oh, right."

"I guess you wouldn't know. Your attendance last year was barely 70%," Jisoo states matter-of-factly. "I mean, you get away with a lot of things but I don't know how you got away with that."

Jisoo's bluntness is a bit harsh sometimes, but Jennie appreciates that she has an honest friend to set her straight.

"I had to make up for it, remember?" she sighs, cringing at the memory of spending her holidays doing schoolwork for credit, and worse, being in hot water with her mother. She supposes she always is, but she thinks it would've been nice to catch a break.

"So now you've learned your lesson, you better not do that this year too."

"Your hair's fading," Jennie says after a moment of silence, gazing at her friend's red velvet hair glinting in the sunlight.

"Mm-hmm."

Jisoo sits unbothered as Rose plonks down next to her, jostling the bench. Rose places a plastic cup of matcha ice cream down in front of herself.

"I'm back! So, why are we talking about Lisa?" the light-haired girl asks, digging into her treat.

"That doesn't look like lunch," Jennie says. Her statement is promptly ignored.

"Jennie has never met her, apparently," Jisoo's eyes are on the ice cream as she speaks, her planner forgotten. "Give me s—"

"Really?" Rose's eyes widen. "That's weird. She was in some of my classes last year. She's also in the dance troupe. And hey, we perform a lot! Haven't I mentioned her a few times?"

Jennie shrugs. "Can't remember."

"Jen isn't one for uni politics, remember?" Jisoo says. "Or just uni in general."

It earns her a flick to the forehead from Jennie.

"Mmm, this is really good," Rose hums in delight and offers the sweet treat to her friends. "Try it!"

Jennie shakes her head. Jisoo happily accepts a spoonful.

"I can't believe you went and got something just for yourself. Where'd you get this, anyway?" Jisoo asks.

"I found out there's an ice cream truck when I was looking for the new bubble tea stand." Rose holds out another big spoonful for the redhead.

"Thanks, Piggy," Jisoo says through a mouthful of ice cream.

Rose mocks offense and threatens to stop sharing.

"Oi, I was joking!" Jisoo is quick to defend herself. "I meant to say supermodel."

"You always tease me – this is the last straw!"

Jennie looks on at the two bickering, unamused.

"Hey, Park Chaeyoung!"

The three turn their heads at the sound of the familiar voice. A tall blonde is walking towards their bench, and she reaches them quickly with her long-legged strides.

"Lisa!" Rose greets her as she comes to stand beside the table.

Jisoo leans over to the side for a one-armed hug. Jennie watches as Lisa instinctively reciprocates, an arm resting on Jisoo's shoulders.

"You missed practice this morning," Lisa says, shooting Rose a stern look.

Rose scratches her head. "Practice? It's Orientation Day! I thought today was all about fun and free stuff."

"Didn't you get the reminder?"

"Reminder?"

Lisa shakes her head defeatedly. Her eyes then land on Jennie and she smiles brightly. "Hey, Jennie."

The brunette nods and scoots over to make room. Lisa sits next to her, as Rose scrambles to check her phone.

Rose looks up from the screen, wailing, "I never saw this email! Who checks their emails regularly anyway? Really. You'll help me catch up though, won't you, Lisa?"

"Any normal person checks their emails regularly," Jisoo retorts.

Rose pouts at her.

"Don't worry, you didn't miss anything big," Lisa says reassuringly.

"Oh, he also sent another email," Rose gasps. "We have rehearsals again after classes."

Her face falls flat as she looks at Lisa. "But you already knew that."

"Duh," Jisoo says. "That's normal for any big event."

Lisa smiles kindly, patting Rose's arm. "Thanks for reminding me anyway."

Jennie raises an eyebrow at Jisoo. "What's the deal?"

"There's a big welcome assembly tomorrow for the freshmen," the redhead eyes her friend incredulously. "Ah, seriously, Jen. You might be rich with money but not so much with attention."

"Ha, even I knew about it!" Rose boasts gleefully.

"And the only reason you know is because of your dance performance, and me constantly reminding you," Jisoo shuts her down.

"Yeah, yeah," Rose scoffs and turns her attention to Jennie. "You better be there to watch this time."

"Totally. I'll even watch you rehearse," Jennie says flatly.

"Really?" Rose squeaks excitedly.

"I was kidding."

"Aw, that's mean," Lisa says. Jennie scrunches her face at the girl.

"Hey, check this out," Jisoo holds up her phone for the three to look at. "There's a popularity poll on the school website and we're all in it."

"Already?" Rose asks, surprised. "The school year hasn't even started. Also, that's such a... high school thing to do."

"More like middle school," Jennie deadpans.

"I mean this is a school for arts, so I guess we shouldn't expect any better," Jisoo sighs.

As she pretends to gaze somewhere far away, her face lights up in recognition while a tall guy with jet-black hair approaches their table. "BamBam! Hey."

Jennie's eyebrows raise in surprise. She guesses the photo she's seen isn't recent enough. The guy in front of her at the moment looks less babyfaced and more mature. And he definitely looks taller than Lisa.

"Hey, guys," he greets the group with a friendly wave and a smile.

 _Nevermind_ , she thinks. _Still babyfaced_.

"Jennie, right?" he turns his attention to her. "Nice to finally meet you."

She returns his smile. "Nice to meet you too."

"So, what's up, Bam?" Jisoo asks.

His hand comes up to the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "Can I borrow Lisa for a bit?"

"Pssh. 'A bit,' my ass," Jisoo snorts.

Lisa stands up, placing a hand lightly on Jennie's shoulder and stepping out of the bench to join her friend. "See you later!"

"Bye, guys!" Jisoo and Rose call out as they walk away.

Jennie watches the two retreating figures.

"It's like you guys know everybody."

Jisoo laughs. "It kind of comes with being in the student committee."

"Besides, he's a dancer too," Rose says. She pouts, "You would know if you guys came to watch our practice from time to time."

Jisoo shrugs. "I don't think your teacher appreciates distractions."

"We're going, just drop the subject."

Jisoo raises an eyebrow at the brunette. "We are?"

Jennie rolls her eyes. "Yeah, if it means you guys can finally shut up."

"You're going because of Lisa, aren't you?" Jisoo asks. "What's with the sudden interest?"

"What?"

"We know you, Jennie Kim," Jisoo says, eyes narrowed at her friend. "So, what's the deal with this girl?"

"Ooh, Jennie's got a girl crush!" Rose squeals, earning a cold glare from the brunette.

"She just invited me to her house last Friday."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Oh," Jisoo says flatly.

"What?"

"I was expecting something more interesting, I guess." Jisoo admits.

"If you're so interested, why not get to know her better?" Rose suggests out of the blue, her attention invested in a text.

On her drive home, Jennie entertains Rose's ideas.

_A girl crush, huh?_

How is she supposed to get to know Lisa better anyway?

"Oh shit," she curses aloud, remembering that she never showed up to her friend's dance practice.

She makes a mental note to make up for it tomorrow. For now, she needs some time to herself after an eventful day.

"Hey, how was your first day?"

Jennie shrugs, her back to her mother as she closes the door. "Fine."

"Nothing new?"

Jennie whirls around at the sound of her step-father's voice.

Her parents are sitting in the living room, her step-father still in his business attire. She doesn't remember a time he's been wearing anything else.

"Sit."

"Okay, but not because you told me to," Jennie says as she takes a seat. Her mother sighs.

"Look, Jen," he begins.

Jennie shoots him a glare.

"Jennie, you're in your second year of college," he says. "You're lucky that we even gave you the choice to go to whichever school you want. It's bad enough that you're pursuing a career in the arts—"

"I've heard this before," Jennie stands abruptly. "Can we save it for next time?"

"It's not enough to barely pass," he continues. "What do you find so hard about it?"

Jennie stays silent, turning on her heels and walking towards the staircase.

"You better shape up if you want a bright future," her step-father calls after her.

Jennie scoffs, her back already turned as she makes her way up the stairs.

Like she needed another reminder that she's not good enough. 

 


	4. it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

Jennie has decided she needs a distraction from her own life, and that she should probably make it up to her friends for standing them up the day before. She wanders around backstage in the university's performance hall, scanning the area for signs of her friends. She spots two familiar silhouettes huddled in a corner. As she approaches, she overhears Jisoo fussing over Rose's makeup and Lisa diffusing the slowly escalating situation.

"If you don't stop blinking, you'll mess it up!" Jisoo says exasperatedly. She hands a tube of eyeliner over to the blonde next to her. "I told you this isn't my forte."

"That's okay," Lisa says, taking over the redhead. She puts a gentle hand under Rose's chin and lifts her face up. "Alright. You can blink if you need to, just let me know."

"My eyes are watering too much," Rose whines pitifully. "Am I crying or is it the eyeliner? I think I'm crying."

"Well... It's definitely not the eyeliner," Lisa says with a slight smile, and Rose gives her a watery giggle.

Jisoo sighs. "You get like this every time. Come on, pull it together."

"I'm just nervous."

"You know you'll do great, like always," Jisoo tells her. It comes out sounding stern, but anyone who knows Jisoo well knows that with her, things are handled with a tough love approach. "Don't cry or I swear I'll whoop your ass to Antarctica."

"Thank you," Rose mumbles, appearing genuinely touched. She finally takes notice of Jennie behind her confidantes and gasps loudly, causing Lisa's hand to jerk away reflexively. "You're actually here!"

"There you are," Jisoo says. "You disappeared on us yesterday."

Jennie laughs at the blonde's startled expression; Lisa was frozen in place, shock written all over her face.

"You guys," she sighs when the shock subsides, one hand coming up to her chest in relief. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Rose giggles. "But Jennie's here to support us!"

At the mention of her name, Lisa looks at the brunette and their eyes meet. Lisa's expression softens, looking at Jennie with eyes full of concern. She opens her mouth to speak, no doubt to ask if she's okay, but Jennie cuts her off before she gets the chance.

"Well, I _did_ say I would be," Jennie looks away with a tight smile. "Sorry I couldn't see you guys practice yesterday though."

"Yeah, this time _you_ ditched me," Jisoo grumbles. "We're even now."

"Lisa, you're not ready yet," Rose says in trepidation, looking at the blonde still unprepared. "Oh no, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. Don't stress too much."

Jisoo's jaw drops as Lisa strips off her shirt on the spot, revealing a plain black crop top underneath.

"Lisa!" she scolds. "There are people here!"

Jennie laughs with the blonde, watching with amusement as Jisoo scrambles to hold a towel up in an attempt to cover Lisa while she changes out of her jeans.

"God, this girl," the redhead sighs. "You're all going to kill me someday."

"We're next," Rose says nervously.

"One more time: it'll be fine," Jisoo sighs yet again.

Jennie nods along. "I'm sure you'll do great."

Rose nods and takes a breath to steel herself. "Right."

"Yeah, it's no big deal," Lisa places a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "It'll be just like practice."

"Thanks, guys."

Jennie turns to Jisoo. "We should probably go before the good seats are taken."

"True," the redhead says.

The pair make their way near the front of the performance hall in search of a good view. With the amount of fellow students offering their seats, they didn't have to worry too much.

"Near the front and in the middle," Jisoo muses. "Thanks to your good looks, we got good seats."

"I think it was _your_ good looks, actually," Jennie says, noting the way that all the boys nearby sneak glances at her friend.

"You're so blind," Jisoo says dismissively.

Jennie decides to drop it and tries to focus her attention to a girls' choir performing on stage. However, yesterday's events keep coming back to her and she can't help but let her thoughts roam. 

She feels an elbow to her side and she immediately nods to try and show she's been paying attention.

"Yeah, yeah, they're pretty good," she says casually.

Jisoo huffs from beside her. "I asked if you're okay. I guess that's a dumb question since you're obviously not."

"I'm okay."

"You've been crying," Jisoo says.

Jennie supposes it must be pretty obvious, since her eyes _sting_. A lot.  
  
She sighs. "I'm fine now, there's just a lot going on."

"Like what?"

"Step-douche is back in town," Jennie says. "He and Mom argue way more when he's around."

Jisoo nods. "Well... You're welcome to stay at mine whenever you want."

"He's not really that bad."

_Is he?_

"Uh-huh."

He is, apparently, to Jisoo.

"I mean, I guess he's not a total monster. You know? He's always on about how he's only doing what's best," Jennie says frustratedly, "but it's like he doesn't know he can show he cares about people without being controlling."

Jisoo squeezes the brunette's hand. "I'm always here whenever you need me."

"I know," Jennie smiles. "I'm lucky."

"Damn right you are," the redhead says. "Now pay attention, they're on."

It dawns on Jennie that her friends' performance was starting. She pushes her thoughts to the back of her mind and focuses on the present.

As she skims over every single girl on the stage, she can't help noticing that neither Rose or Lisa were there.

"Where are they?" she wonders aloud. "Is this part of their choreo?"

Jisoo frowns. "Last time I checked, it isn't."

They watch the rest of the performance in silence. Beside her, Jisoo is at the edge of her seat biting her nails, no doubt worried about their friends. Jennie slaps the redhead's hand away.

"Hey!"

"Stop," Jennie says. "You know it's gross."

Before they could argue any further, the lights in the performance hall go out and the music stops.

The audience erupts into applause.

"What was _that_?" Jisoo says quizzically as the crowd settles into murmurs and low conversations.

"Hey."

The two look up at Lisa, surprised.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jisoo asks, puzzled. "Where were you guys?"

"Rose isn't feeling well," Lisa says. She worries her lip, gauging the redhead's reaction. "I had to take her to the nurse."

The three head to the infirmary, where the nurse waves them in. Jennie trails behind Lisa as they approach the bed where Rose was lying down, looking pale and sickly, her eyes red and swollen.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jennie asks gently, standing by the edge of the bed. Lisa stands beside her, while Jisoo walks up to Rose, feeling the girl's forehead with the back of her hand. She sits on the side of the bed as Rose slowly pushes herself up to lean onto the redhead's side.

"I feel fine now, don't worry," she says weakly. "I just felt lightheaded all of a sudden. I think was the nerves."

Lisa frowns at her. "And the fact that you haven't eaten anything this morning and exerted yourself too much."

"Seriously?" Jisoo says incredulously, looking down at the girl disapprovingly. "I always tell you to take good care of yourself, dummy."

"Sorry, I guess I got too overwhelmed." Rose smiles faintly. She turns to the blonde and starts tearing up. "Lisa, sorry we didn't get to dance today because of me. I let everybody down, and you worked so hard—"

"No, no, no, don't be sorry!" Lisa says, wide-eyed, her hands immediately coming up to the girl's face to wipe away her tears. "You're more important. What really matters is you're okay."

She pauses. "You _are_ okay, right?"

Rose nods, a watery chuckle escaping her lips. "Yeah."

"Good." Jennie squeezes Rose's hand gently. "Don't scare us like that again. You had us so worried."

"I was ready to call an ambulance for you," Lisa says with a small laugh. Jisoo gives a slight chuckle.

Jennie grins appreciatively at the girl's attempt to lighten up the situation.

Rose, however, starts crying even more. "You guys are so kind to me. I don't deserve you."

Jisoo wraps an arm around her and holds her to her side tightly, one hand pushing Rose's hair away from her face and wiping away oncoming tears with her thumb. "You're so silly. You know we love you."

A small smile makes its way onto Jennie's face as she watches the scene in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Lisa puff up her cheeks and blow out a long breath through her mouth, looking up and blinking furiously as she fans her face in an attempt to stop her tears from falling.

_God, she's so damn cute._

"Crybaby," Jennie teases, pulling the blonde closer and hugging her tightly to her side.

"Ahem."

They turn to see the nurse by the doorway, smirking.

"Well, girls, this is all so touching but you need to let little Rose here rest."

The three mumble their apologies and say their goodbyes to Rose, nodding politely at the nurse as they walk past.

The woman places a hand on Jisoo's shoulder, halting her, and smiles tersely at the two.

"You two go on, I'll just have a chat with Ms Kim right here," she says. "You're free to go home, I'll sort everything out."

The girls give her a puzzled look.

"Go," the woman snaps.

She sighs exasperatedly as Jennie and Lisa comically spring into action and march themselves out of the room, sharing a _what the hell?_ look and giggling to themselves as they walk out into the hallway.


	5. TGIF

"I give up. I hate essays." Jennie pushes her laptop aside and reaches for her milk ice cream. "Ugh, this is about to melt. Just like my brain."

"Eat it quicker then," Jisoo remarks simply.

Jennie gingerly brings up a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. It brings back memories from the night she'd been on Lisa's bed, sharing ice cream with her.

She could only describe the past couple of days – and Lisa herself – as _weird_ , but the good kind. The girl is certainly generous with touches; she gets clingy almost to the point of being annoying. _Almost_. Jennie probably would find it annoying, if only Lisa wasn't so good-natured and sweet, with her sunny disposition and bright smiles. She would usually be touchy in some simple way most of the time, like linking arms when walking or leaning her head on shoulders when sitting side by side.

It's only been days since they've met, but it seems like Lisa is turning out to be a constant in her life, like a fixture in a house.

Jennie looks at the girl across her and nudges her foot from under the table. "Hey, you want some?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Here."

Lisa hums distractedly again as she continues to write, absorbed in her own work.

"Ah," Jennie says, bringing the spoonful of ice cream towards her.

The blonde tilts her head up, eyes on her notebook as she opens her mouth, and completely misses the spoon. Jennie lets out a small laugh at the splotch on Lisa's nose as she spoons the ice cream into the girl's mouth.

"Oh, hey, you could ask for an extension and visit me at work later," Lisa offers, casting Jennie a questioning glance. "You should be able to turn it in on the website by tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Jennie says, instinctively wiping the ice cream away gently and unknowingly licking it off of her finger, watching as the blonde returns her attention to her work. "I can't believe the first week is almost over."

"I can't believe it's only the first week and you're already asking for extensions," Jisoo snorts. The brunette looks at her blankly and resumes eating her ice cream.

"I can't believe I have to quit dance," Rose says despairingly, playing with her empty water bottle with _Thank God It's Friday_ printed on it in a cheesy hipster font.

Next to her, Jisoo impatiently holds up a spoonful of food. "You could sign up for vocals."

"Yeah," Jennie concurs. "You're a really good singer."

"I don't know why this is necessary," Rose grumbles as the spoon is brought to her mouth.

"Neither do I," Jennie sighs, looking at her laptop in disdain.

"Well, carbohydrates are necessary for energy," Jisoo was stating simply. "It's basic science."

"I mean this," Rose speaks through a mouthful. "I don't need to be fed, I can do it myself."

"Good," the redhead says, handing Rose the boxed lunch she had made especially for the girl. "You better finish that."

"Can I go to the bathroom first?"

"Hold on, I'll go with you," Lisa says promptly, neatly putting her notebooks in her bag.

"You know that myth that girls can never ever go to the bathroom alone?" Jisoo muses. "I think it's true."

"Myth?" Rose says snickeringly.

Lisa giggles. "You mean stereotype?"

Jisoo snaps her fingers. "That's the word."

"Stereotypes do tend to have a bit of truth to them," Jennie says.

"Yeah, I know I'm right. Hey you two, get me some chocolate milk," the redhead demands as Lisa and Rose leave the table.

"No way. Get it yourself," Rose retorts, and the pair walk away arm in arm, giggling.

"Those girls, honestly," Jisoo sighs with a shake of her head.

"Mm-hmm," Jennie hums with a faraway gaze.

"So what's really going on with you and Lisa?" Jisoo says. "You've only known her for like a week and you seem to get along really well."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on." Jisoo rolls her eyes. "The ice cream thing just now? What's that all about?"

Jennie stares at the redhead blankly, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"You're lucky I didn't embarrass you for licking it."

"Oh my God, I did that?"

"Duh. Yeah, you weirdo," Jisoo says before reenacting the scenario exaggeratingly, pretending to wipe ice cream from Jennie's nose and lick it off her finger.

Jennie cringes inwardly as her friend cackles in mirth. "Don't make it weird."

"I think I'm the least of your problems," Jisoo says, one eyebrow raised at Jennie. "You do that just fine by yourselves."

"So, what did the nurse want with you last Tuesday?"

Jisoo sighs. "Oh, right. That."

"What's wrong?" the brunette asks, concerned.

"Well, I had a word with the nurse and the school psychologist."

"And?"

"They're saying Chaeyoung might be struggling with some issues. They suggested therapy before it all gets out of hand, but she really doesn't want that." Jisoo sighs. "Some BS about disappointing everyone, or something like that."

Jennie raises an eyebrow. "Issues?"

"Yeah, like, depression and stuff. Which really explains why she's so bad at taking care of herself lately. She hasn't even been eating properly and she's been over-exerting herself."

"I try to do as much as I can when I'm around, as well as what the psychologist advised," Jisoo continues. "But you know how stubborn she gets."

"Well, how can we help her deal with it?" Jennie says. "You can't be around to spoon-feed her 24/7."

"You know I've been thinking of moving out soon."

"Yeah, and?"

Jisoo fixes Jennie with a look as if to say, _Seriously?_

"And I was thinking it could do us both some good if I just move in with her. I'm there most of the time anyway. We can split the bills so it's easier on me, and she won't be alone all the time."

"Sounds like a plan."

That evening, Jennie finds herself with Rose and Jisoo in the retro-themed diner where she met Lisa, eyes scanning the room for as they walk in.

"Ugh, we came in at a busy period."

"Do you know what time she goes on break?" Rose asks as they grab a booth.

Jennie shrugs. "Soon, hopefully."

"Man, I'm craving something but I don't know what," Jisoo sighs, looking through the laminated menu.

"You should try the chocolate milkshakes."

Lisa stands in front of their table in her uniform with a goofy grin. Jennie smiles at her in greeting.

"Lisa!" Rose cries enthusiastically.

"That was fast," Jisoo says. "Now this is what I call quality service. Tell your manager you deserve a promotion."

The blonde chuckles. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Surprise us," Rose says with a devilish smile. "Jisoo is paying."

Jennie laughs as the redhead bursts out spluttering.

Jisoo is shaking her head adamantly. "No way! If you guys can't pay for yourselves, you're gonna get to know the maitre'd tonight. You better know how to wash dishes."

"Do they really let you do that here?" Rose asks.

"Pretty sure that's just a thing in movies," Jennie says.

"Yeah, in real life you'd just get the cops called on you," Lisa jokes, and the four share a laugh. "Okay, seriously, what's it gonna be?"

"Fine, give us the milkshakes and some cheeseburgers," Jisoo relents. "You guys want fries?"

Rose shakes her head.

"I do," Jennie says.

"No worries," Lisa nods as she jots down the order on a pad of paper. "Be back in a bit!"

The three watch as the blonde makes a beeline for the kitchen, coming back out with trays on her arms and gracefully delivering them to tables, wearing her ever-present smile.

"Damn, she moves so fast," Rose says in awe.

Jisoo nods. "That's our Long-Legged Lisa."

Jisoo passes the time on her phone while Rose continues to watch the blonde. Jennie takes out her laptop and attempts to work.

She startles when Jisoo and Rose start talking to the phone, apparently starting a live video.

"Say hi, Jennie," Jisoo shifts the camera to the brunette. Jennie makes a face and blocks her face with her hand.

"Rude," the redhead says, turning back to the camera. "I guess we'll leave her alone."

Someone else brings their food, and they eat while conversing. There are apparently quite a few people watching and commenting on the video.

"We should have a sleepover," Jisoo says.

Rose gasps. "Yes!"

"Tonight?" Jennie asks, surprised.

"Yeah, why not? It's Friday anyway."

Jennie nods. "I'll have to grab clothes though."

"We can stop by your house."

"Lisa might not finish until 3," Jennie says.

"We'll pick her up," Rose replies. "Let's do it!"

The diner has settled into a more relaxed and quiet atmosphere, and a couple of minutes later, Lisa returns from the back sans apron, holding her bag.

"So, we have half an hour," she says, sitting next to Jennie.

The brunette nods. "I just have to expand my body paragraphs."

"That should be easy then," Lisa smiles. "So, what have you got?"

The pair pore over Jennie's work, while the other two start to bicker in front of the camera after Rose grabbed some fries off of Jisoo's plate.

"You said you didn't want any," Jisoo grumbles.

"But I do now," Rose whines. "Why are you getting mad?"

"I'm not. You're such a baby." Jisoo rolls her eyes and turns her attention to Lisa. "Hey Lisa, what time do you finish tonight?"

"12 o'clock," the blonde replies. "Why?"

"Oh, cool, just 3 hours to go," Jisoo grins. "We're having a sleepover. Do you have clothes with you?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Good, we'll see you at 12 then," Jisoo says before returning to her conversation with Rose.

Lisa shoots the brunette beside her a confused look.

Jennie shrugs one shoulder, smiling. "You should come. It might be fun."


	6. keep me warm underneath my skin ('cause i'm giving in)

"She's not picking up her phone."

Jennie's words fall on deaf ears. She glances at her friends only to see them absorbed in the movie they had put on. Although absorbed in each other is more like it.

"Should I go get her?" Jennie asks, slightly louder this time.

"She did say she'll come here herself," Jisoo says. "She's probably still driving."

Jennie stands in Rose's living room balcony, looking down at the streets below, while the two lounge on the sofa.

"You guys better have food because it was such a chore finding a parking space."

Jennie, Rose and Jisoo whirl around at the sound of Lisa's voice to find the blonde standing in the doorway, still in her work uniform, an overnight bag slung on her shoulder.

Jisoo wolf-whistles. "Hey!"

"How did you get in?!" Rose asks in shock.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" Jennie adds.

"Kind of a long story," Lisa sighs, letting herself in and closing the door behind her. "Also, you clearly forgot to lock this."

"Jennie!" Rose snaps. She shoots Lisa a grateful look as the girl locks the door.

"Oh, shit," Jennie sighs, remembering she was the last one to come in, after a quick trip to the convenience store for snacks. "My bad."

"Are you cold?" she asks the blonde, who was kicking off her shoes.

"I'm okay, I brought a—"

"Come on, I'll let you borrow some clothes," Jennie grabs the girl's wrist and leads her into a small spare room.

"Jennie?" Lisa says questioningly as the brunette rummages in her overnight bag on top of an old bed.

"Here," Jennie hands her one of her oversized Stüssy shirts and sits down on the mattress.

"Thanks, but..." Lisa trails off, clutching the shirt to her chest, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jennie says quietly, "I just can't take the... tension... between those two."

Lisa stares at her in shock, whispering, "Wait, what?"

"It's been torture being alone with them," Jennie mutters.

"Oh my God, really?" the blonde breathes out an incredulous laugh. "I mean, I saw it coming, but..."

"I know."

She tries to be cool and collected as Lisa changes out of her uniform right in front of her, torn between watching to her eyes' content and respectfully looking away. She decides on just looking at her face.

"What are you guys doing?"

Jennie's eyes flit to the door and Lisa cranes her neck to see Rose peering into the room.

"Just changing," the blonde says plainly as she pulls Jennie's shirt on.

"Right, sorry," Rose says with an apologetic grin as she leaves.

"Thanks for helping me out earlier, by the way," Jennie says as Lisa folds her discarded clothes and puts them in her own bag. "I'd probably still be working on that essay if it weren't for you."

Lisa leans over the brunette as she places her own bag on top of the bed. "Don't worry about it."

Jennie stands, coming up face to face with Lisa. "Let's go."

The girl smiles in response and they walk out into the living room, where Rose and Jisoo are cuddled up on the couch talking amongst themselves.

Jennie and Lisa share a knowing look; the brunette rolls her eyes at the blonde's excited face.

"Hey, what are you watching?" Jennie asks, announcing their presence.

"The Conjuring 2," Jisoo answers. "You're just in time for the finale."

"Nice."

"Can we watch something else?" Lisa pouts, gazing at the screen in distaste. "I hate scary movies."

"Nope," Jisoo says with a mischievous smile. "We're going to watch scary movies _all night_."

"Stop smiling like that! It's creepy!" Lisa cries.

"Come on, come on, sit."

"There's no room," Jennie says.

"The floor is there for a reason," Jisoo replies with a cheeky grin.

The brunette rolls her eyes. She follows Lisa nonetheless and they sit on the floor, leaning their backs on the couch.

"Hey, Lisa, what took you so long?" Jisoo asks. "Where did you even park?"

"At the assigned visitor parking area," Lisa sighs. "It's a bit of a walk."

"I rent two parking spots," Rose says.

"Jisoo's car is down there with yours," Lisa reminds her. "Isn't it?"

"Oh, right."

"You never told us how you got in the building," Jisoo nudges the blonde's shoulder with her foot.

"I had to wait for someone to come in, and no one's really around this time of night," Lisa says with a shudder.

"Why didn't you just call me?" Jennie asks, frowning.

Lisa grins sheepishly. "My phone died."

"You're such an idiot sometimes," Jisoo sighs.

"Hey!" the blonde says indignantly.

"Are you guys comfortable?" Rose asks as she stands up. "I'll get us some blankets."

"Need any help?" Jisoo offers, already on her feet.

"Please."

The two walk out of the room, and Jennie turns to the girl beside her. "You can charge your phone over there. Grab mine for me."

She points to a power point next to the tv stand where her own phone was charging.

Lisa glances at the television nervously, as a particularly suspenseful scene plays. She looks at Jennie incredulously. "No way."

Jennie nudges her shoulder. "Come on."

Like a child, Lisa scurries to the power point on all fours and hurriedly takes the brunette's phone, plugging the charger into hers.

"Hurry," Jennie says with a teasingly menacing tone.

While Lisa's back is still turned to her, a jump scare comes on and Jennie grabs the girl's ankle suddenly with a sharp cry.

Lisa jumps, letting out a startled scream that quickly dissolves into giggling with the brunette.

"Jennie!" she wails, crawling back to Jennie's side. "You're so mean."

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Rose raises an eyebrow at the two as she enters the room, dropping a pile of comforters on the floor. She grabs the remote control from the couch and pauses the movie. "The neighbors are going to call the cops on us."

"I might call them myself," Lisa pouts. "She's trying to kill me."

"Did you die though?" Jennie grins and pushes herself up onto the couch as the two spread the comforters out on the floor.

"Are we all sleeping here?" Jisoo asks as she walks in with an armful of blankets and pillows, setting them down on their improvised bed.

"Might as well," Rose shrugs while they settle down on the comforters.

Lisa wriggles her way into the middle, snuggling up to Jennie.

"Haven't you seen this?" Jisoo asks as she plays the movie.

"No," the blonde says. "I don't really like to watch horror movies, I get too scared after."

Jisoo flashes her an evil grin.

"Aah, stop it!"

As all sleepovers turn out, they end up on their phones, taking pictures and generally paying no attention to the movie; except for Lisa, whose phone was still plugged.

"Hey, looks like our live streams are pretty popular," Jisoo says, reading through the school website's forum.

Rose hums in agreement. "Yeah, people are talking about it on the university's social media pages as well."

"Let's do another one soon!" Jisoo says, checking herself out on her phone screen.

"You okay, Lisa?" she asks, looking at the girl lying still on her side quietly. Jisoo looks at the screen, in which a Disney movie was playing. "Oh, you changed it. Have you guys heard of the original story of this fairytale? It's crazy."

Rose frowns. "Don't ruin it for us."

"I'm hungry," Jennie declares. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah, I'm craving ramyeon," Jisoo sighs.

"Let's have some!" Rose says excitedly.

They get up to head to the kitchen, and Rose pauses by the doorway. "Lisa, are you hungry?"

"Oh yeah, didn't you say you wanted food earlier?" Jisoo asks.

The three glance curiously at the blonde curled up on the comforters.

Rose giggles. "Is she already sleeping?"

"Yeah," Jennie says lowly, watching the blonde's thin frame move with her breathing. "She's probably tired from work."

"Oh." Jisoo shrugs. "Alright then, we'll go make the ramyeon."

Jennie carefully adjusts the girl to a more comfortable position and gently puts a pillow under her head, covering her with a blanket. She takes a moment to admire the girl's doll-like face, brushing her hair aside softly. Lisa's nose twitches cutely, and Jennie laughs quietly to herself before catching up to Rose and Jisoo in the kitchen. The two were on the small dining table, sharing a big bowl of the noodles.

"Smells good in here."

"Yeah!" Jisoo cheers. "Now this is what I call a party."

"Is this even cooked?" Rose asks. "It hasn't really been 3 minutes."

Jisoo shrugs. "I don't like my noodles too soft."

"I think that's just an excuse to start eating sooner," Rose says, handing Jennie a fork.

Jennie nods solemnly. "I think so too."

"No way, I just have a _criteria_."

"Right, right."

They eat as they talk in hushed voices while the tv plays on in the other room.

"Hey, it's Saturday tomorrow," Rose says. "Well, today, technically."

Jisoo nods. "We could go out."

She immediately votes for the amusement park, while Rose suggests shopping.

"Jen, where do you wanna go?" the redhead asks.

Jennie shrugs. "I don't really have anything in mind."

"Let's ask Lisa," Jisoo says.

"She's sleeping. You can do that tomorrow."

"Wake her up then," Jisoo urges. "She has to eat anyway."

Jennie throws up her hands in resignation, heading to the living room defeatedly.

Dropping to her knees beside Lisa, she hovers over the sleeping girl and shakes her shoulder.

"Mm?" Lisa rolls onto her back with a soft groan. She opens her sleepy eyes and peers up at Jennie in confusion.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Jennie teases, gently grabbing the girl's wrists before she could rub her eyes. "Let's go."

Lisa yawns as she lets herself get pulled up to her feet. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 2 o'clock," Jennie says, leading her towards the kitchen.

"Hey, we made ramyeon," Jisoo says with a goofy grin. She offers the blonde a fork as she joins the table. "Come eat!"

"As I was saying..." Rose starts, turning to Jisoo to veto the amusement park idea.

Jennie tunes the two out, watching as a drowsy smile spreads across Lisa's face while she chews her first bite, doing a little dance in her place. The brunette chuckles, and Lisa scrunches up her face as she beams at Jennie.

Conversation comes easily; they listen to Rose and Jisoo gossip about people at uni and discuss the weekend plans.

"Oi, Lisa," Jisoo shakes the girl's shoulder. "Would you rather go to the park or go shopping?"

Lisa shrugs noncommittally in response. "Either is fine."

Jennie laughs at the look on the redhead's face. Jisoo sighs in annoyance, shaking her head at the two.

"You're both useless at this."

"If you guys are planning on actually going out tomorrow," Jennie says, "we should get some sleep."

"Right."

They finish their food and Rose insists on washing their utensils, while Jisoo wipes them dry. Lisa disappears into the other room briefly, returning with a towel bundled in her arms.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?"

"Near the bedrooms," Jennie replies. "You know where it is."

She looks up from her phone to see the blonde looking at her expectantly.

"Okay," she sighs. "I'll show you."

Rose and Jisoo return to the living room while Jennie accompanies Lisa to the bathroom, standing by the doorway as the girl gets ready for bed. She stays, watching Lisa wash off her minimal makeup and brush her teeth, despite the blonde profusely apologizing for making her come with and insisting that she can leave.

"You really don't have to wait there, you know," Lisa says, bent over the sink as she rinses her mouth. "I'm all good."

"Are you sure?" Jennie says teasingly, raising an eyebrow at the blonde through the mirror. "You're not scared your reflection will try to murder you? What if a hand comes out of the—"

Lisa straightens up, turning to face the brunette with a petulant expression.

"Fine," she pouts. "Maybe you should stay with me."

Jennie is suddenly speechless, taken by the girl's natural beauty despite being bare-faced.

"Jennie?" Lisa's gentle voice cuts through her thoughts of admiration. "You okay?"

Jennie shakes her head the tiniest bit, as if to shake herself out of her reverie.

"Yeah," she says slowly. "You just have a little something on your..."

She trails off as she reaches over and wipes a trace of toothpaste from the corner of Lisa's mouth. "Got it."

"Oh." Lisa laughs softly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Jennie says. She grins, "You know Jisoo would never let you live that one down if she saw it."

The blonde finishes up her routine and they make their way back to the living room. Jennie turns out the lights and they tiptoe their way through the comforters by the television light.

"Are you guys watching cartoons?" Lisa asks as she makes herself comfortable at the end side of their makeshift mattress, scrolling through her phone.

"Yeah," Jisoo snorts. "We put it on so your whiny ass could sleep."

"Alright, shh," Jennie, lying in between the two, huffs in annoyance. She takes both girls' phones one by one and tosses them up onto the sofa overhead, much to Jisoo's displeasure. "No talking."

"Good night," Rose says from the other end of their made-up bed.

"Good night," the three respond in chorus.

Jennie is slowly lulled to sleep by the low light and the quiet garbles from the TV.

She feels as if she's barely slept a wink when she later opens her eyes to the dark, her sleep interrupted by a quiet conversation from behind her. She furrows her brows, absently gazing at Lisa's sleeping frame as she listens in.

"It's settled then," Jisoo talks lowly.

"Right," Rose concurs in a whisper. "If we're both not married by 30, we'll marry each other. Deal?"

"Deal."

"I'm giving you guys one chance to shut up before I kill you both," Jennie cuts in.

There's a pregnant pause before the pair giggle quietly, and Jennie rolls her eyes to herself in the dark. It doesn't take long before she falls asleep in the peaceful silence.

It also doesn't take long for her to wake again, when she feels movement behind her back. Jennie squeezes her eyes shut tightly in annoyance, until she hears the familiar pattering of footsteps. She opens her eyes to dim light and cranes her neck just in time to catch a glimpse of two silhouettes making their way into Rose's room. She reaches up and feels for her phone, checking the time. The screen flashes 5:29 AM, and she tosses it back up. She makes a mental note to ask about it later.

Jennie closes her eyes, hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep uninterrupted; but Lisa starts to stir beside her.

Curious and concerned, Jennie watches the girl toss and turn, sighing deeply in her sleep.

"What's the matter?" Jennie asks softly when her eyes flutter open.

Lisa shakes her head.

"Just cold," she says, her voice rough from sleep.

Jennie lifts her blanket and Lisa wordlessly shifts to the brunette's side, sidling up to her. Jennie drapes her arm over the blonde, covering the two of them with the blanket.

Wrapped up in Lisa's comforting warmth, Jennie finally drifts off into a dreamless sleep.


	7. with friends like you, who needs friends?

The season is almost over and Jennie thinks she's starting to like spring, despite the crazy weather and the spike of hay-fever and allergies.

Spring brings the beginning of new life.

It symbolises the beginning of her friendship with Lisa, like a flower in bloom.

 _Speak of the devil_ , Jennie thinks fondly as a familiar voice calls her name. She turns around to see Lisa in her parking space a few feet away, wearing her charming smile as always.

"Running late, can't stop," Jennie says with a grin as she resumes walking, though at a slower pace.

Lisa gradually falls into step beside her.

"Yo, yo, yo, what's up?"

The brunette rolls her eyes at the girl's silliness, though she couldn't help smiling.

"Other than the fact that we're both late to class," she says, "not much."

"Well, I have a good reason, so..."

"What a coincidence – I do too," Jennie jokes.

"Which is?"

"The professor doesn't give a shit."

Lisa feigns shock. "And here I was thinking you just really liked long, romantic walks on campus."

"Well, that too," Jennie plays along. The blonde hums in assent, and they share a short laugh.

As they walk in companionable silence, Jennie lets her thoughts wander and takes in the scenery that the university has to offer – the flowers, the buildings and the busy people that pass them by.

She has been trying a little more at school lately, putting in more effort into her work and her attendance. She tries not to let today's tardiness bother her, convincing herself that it really is going to be the last time this time, and that her professor really doesn't care.

As much as Jennie hates to admit it, her stepfather's words really did sting and she couldn't help but let them get to her.

She doesn't realize she had started unconsciously trailing behind, until Lisa links an arm with hers and she's coaxed back to a relaxed pace.

"Earth to Jennie," the blonde says with a small smile, obviously concerned.

Jennie makes a static sound with her mouth and mimics talking into a radio. "Jennie to Earth."

"There you are," Lisa beams. "You feeling okay?"

The brunette looks at their linked arms. "Super."

Lisa has been a caring and supportive friend from the beginning. She's been someone that Jennie came to rely on. She always made time to help Jennie out with her workload despite having her own, even going so far as to sacrifice her breaks at work for a whole week to rendezvous with Jennie and help her finish a paper. Lisa has a tendency to be very empathetic, always seeming to be sensitive to Jennie's emotions and offering her support and comfort; whether it be through words or touch. Like their friendship, Lisa's affectionate disposition came naturally. It can't be denied that they've grown closer, especially since the sleepover a couple of weeks back.

_What is it about falling asleep together that makes people closer?_

"Maybe the fact that none of us tried to kill anyone in their sleep," Lisa offers.

Jennie starts, realizing she had spoken out the thought.

"Yeah, maybe."

She also realizes that they've reached her class.

"Jen, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she says dazedly.

"Alright, well, I gotta run." Lisa smiles apologetically. "Talk later?"

Jennie nods mutely. "Thanks for walking me to class."

"Oh, don't mention it," Lisa says with a wave of her hand.

"Hey," she says, like an afterthought, "you know you can just call when you need anything."

Jennie thinks she truly appreciates Lisa as a genuine friend, not just because she's someone she sees five days a week.

"Duh." Jennie grins. "Catch you later, dork."

The morning goes by in a blur for Jennie, going through her classes attentively. She meets with Jisoo and Rose for her two-hour free period by their usual spot in the sports field and decides to lie down on the grass and rest her eyes for a little. After all the morning lectures and activities, she's explicably tired.

Jisoo's stern voice snaps the brunette out of her trance.

"Stop that, you're going to take somebody's eye out."

Jennie opens her eyes and groggily watches Rose and Lisa arguing over a butter knife. She's not surprised to see the blonde; having Lisa around just feels _natural_. From beside her, Jisoo swears under her breath before taking a sip of tea from her thermos bottle. Jennie's sleepy eyes lazily wander the quiet field they're in.

She sits up and stretches her arms. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, it's been an hour," Jisoo says.

"Sorry for crashing on you guys."

The redhead waves her off dismissively. Jennie looks at the blanket spread before her, where a bag containing a variety of food lay.

"I can't believe you brought all that," she remarks.

"Yeah, I know, I'm amazing."

"Sure."

"What's up with you lately? You act like you just found out somebody died," Jisoo says, pushing a blueberry muffin towards her. "You look like it, too."

"I'm fine," Jennie grouses, "That's just my face."

To her surprise, the muffin is still warm enough to eat; her friends' thoughtfulness never fails to amaze her sometimes.

"Yeah right," Jisoo replies sardonically, raising her voice slightly over the argument going on from across them. "Man, my back is killing me. We had to buy a new bedframe for our apartment, and Chaeyoung practically did nothing to help m—"

The butter knife flies into the middle of the picnic blanket.

Lisa and Rose wilt under the redhead's glare, sinking into their seats with sheepish grins. Jennie herself bites back a smile at Jisoo's annoyed expression.

Jisoo scoffs irritatedly. "Oi, I took the liberty of preparing and packing all this, you pair of toddlers."

"We are eternally grateful," they say in an impression of the Little Green Men from Toy Story, earning an amused smile from Jennie.

"You okay, Lisa?" Jisoo says. "You barely ate anything."

Lisa nods vigorously. "Yeah! I'm fine. Just trying not to overeat."

"Why?" Rose asks, concerned. "What's up?"

Jennie snaps her fingers in realization. "Oh, right, you have the auditions."

Jisoo scratches her head. "That's today?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Can we come?" Rose asks. "We have to support our Long-Legged Lisa!"

"Thank you," Lisa giggles. "I'm not sure about that, though."

"I can't believe you're going to be a model." Jisoo laments, "I'm doing nothing with my life right now. I should get a job too."

"Your parents probably won't like that," Jennie says, although deep down her friend's words resonate with her.

She isn't particularly happy that her heritage is the only thing she's got going for herself (she thinks), but she supposes it's better than nothing, in case her life ever really goes to shit.

They do come from well-off families, with Jennie's and Jisoo's parents running their respective businesses and hospitals all over the country, Rose's family residing and working in Australia, and with Lisa's step-father being a world-renowned chef.

However, Jisoo's parents used to be hell-bent on her focusing on studying medicine to maintain their legacy of success in the field. Jisoo is the first in her family to stray from tradition and pursue a career in arts. Though it isn't what her parents wanted for her, they continue to show support for her dreams and push Jisoo to work hard in order to succeed in her chosen career path. Hence why Jennie thinks they would disapprove of Jisoo dividing her time juggling her schoolwork with a job.

"Right, I guess I have to stay reliant on them," Jisoo sighs. "At least until I come out of this with a stable career."

"And you will," Lisa pipes up encouragingly.

"Mm-hmm," Jennie hums affirmatively.

Rose nods. "You make art, you sing, dance, and act – you're not even a triple threat, you're a quadruple threat!"

"Oh, stop," Jisoo huffs while her cheeks turn pink, flustered by the praise. "Everyone here can do that. At most, I'm average with those things."

"How's the singing thing coming along, by the way?" she continues, addressing the brown-haired girl.

"It's going great!" Rose says enthusiastically, launching into a story about a vocal coach that she adores.

Rose has always had a passion for music; she can play the guitar and compose, but she's particularly talented at singing. Maybe it's the sense of purpose she gets from it, but it seems to Jennie that lately, Rose has been more confident with herself and letting her talents shine, and she only seems to be getting happier.

Jennie smiles as she watches her friends talk animatedly, genuinely glad for Rose's happiness and newfound energy for life.

"Mm," Jisoo sighs as her watch beeps. "That's our cue to go."

They help Jisoo pack up their picnic and head to their respective destinations. Jennie sits through the rest of her classes with what energy she had. That afternoon, she spots Rose and Jisoo by her car. She wears a dubious expression as she walks up to them while they watch her, seemingly impatient.

"About time," Jisoo says. "Put some pep in your step, granny."

"What are you weirdos doing?" she asks. "Where's Lisa?"

"Looks like she already left," Rose points at the girl's vacant parking spot.

Jisoo nods. "So we need you as a ride to her stupid casting call."

Jennie raises an eyebrow. "Didn't she say she wasn't sure if anyone's allowed?"

"It's a 50/50 chance," Jisoo says simply.

That's how Jennie finds herself in a hotel lobby, with her two friends walking around like headless chickens.

"Ah, I feel so out of place," Rose says worriedly as she checks her reflection on a mirror near the elevator area, referring to her casual getup.

"You look perfectly fine." Jennie takes a seat on an armchair nearby. She's wearing a mustard yellow oversized tee with sneakers, yet she doesn't feel out of place one bit.

Jisoo is taking full advantage of the fact that she blends in with the guests milling around, every once in a while picking up finger food from trays held by hospitable staff passing by.

"Where is that girl?" Jisoo groans as she approaches the two. "I'm getting thirsty."

"She didn't actually specify," Rose says defeatedly. "In hindsight, we probably should've thought this out better."

Jennie sighs for the nth time. "I knew this wasn't a good idea. You gotta listen to what she—"

One of the elevators open and out steps Lisa, unaware and candidly beautiful. She's made up like a blank slate, in plain yet form-flattering clothes and light makeup, her hair pulled back in a loose, low bun.

Jisoo elbows the brunette in the ribs. "You dropped something."

"What?"

"Your jaw," she says with a teasing grin.

Jennie rolls her eyes. "Shut up."

Rose calls out Lisa's name excitedly as they rush to her, laughing at her stunned expression. They ask questions as they make their way out of the hotel into the fading afternoon sun.

"Okay, most importantly," says Rose as they stop at a busy sidewalk, "how did it go?"

"I'm assuming it went well," Jennie says, taking notice of a folder held in Lisa's hand.

"Yeah!" Lisa enthused. "They said they usually don't hire on the spot, but they want to get me signed as soon as possible."

Jennie wraps an arm around the blonde as they congratulate her in unison.

"This calls for a celebration!" Jisoo cheers.

"I need to get changed if we're celebrating," Rose pouts.

"Fine," Jisoo sighs. "See you guys tonight?"

Lisa opens her mouth to speak, looking unsettled, but the redhead interrupts her.

"Nuh-uh," Jisoo says. "You better be there or I'll set your house on fire."

Lisa chuckles a little, but then she puts on her best apologetic expression. "I can't, I have work."

Jisoo scoffs in disbelief. "Work? You can quit that job now! I don't even know why you're doing it in the first place."

"Give me your phone," she demands, not waiting for answer as she snatches the device from Lisa's hand.

"What?" the blonde furrows her brows in question. "You're not going to—"

Jisoo puts a finger to her lips, Lisa's phone already held up to her ear.

"Now I regret telling you my passcode," Lisa sighs.

Jisoo startles suddenly and swiftly delivers a hard kick to the girl's shin. Lisa yelps in pain, dropping to the ground. Rose lets out a small scream and Jennie gasps, alarmed, as they immediately rush to the blonde's aid. A few passersby even stop to check out the situation.

While they fuss loudly, Jisoo turns her back on the three and begins talking on the phone, putting on a slightly frantic voice. "Hello? No, sorry, I'm a friend of hers. Yes, everything's fine! It's just – there's been an accident just now and she's hurt. Huh? Oh, she sprained her ankle. Yeah, it's pretty bad. I just wanted to let you know she can't come in tonight..."

Jisoo turns around after she hangs up, a triumphant smile on her face. "You're free!"

"You're crazy!" Lisa says with an angry pout. "That really hurt."

Rose laughs, and once her shock wears off, Jennie laughs along, exhilarated.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Jisoo says playfully. "Hey, I had to improvise, okay?"

"You really couldn't think of anything else?" Lisa grouses.

"Aww, come on, it can't be that bad," says Jisoo, nudging the blonde. "Jennie can kiss your booboo better if you want."

"And _you_ can kiss my ass," Jennie quips with a flick to Jisoo's forehead, making Rose and Lisa giggle.

As her friends laugh, Jennie looks up at the glow of the afternoon sunset, cherishing the good times.


	8. i like my girls just like i like my honey (sweet)

The famed marimba melody rings loudly throughout Jennie's room, her phone buzzing somewhere beneath her sheets. A thin arm snakes its way out of the covers to grab the offensive source of the noise.

_"Jennie!"_

The brunette quickly jerks the phone away from her ear. 

"What?" she grumbles once she's deemed it safe to put it back to her ear again.

"Freaking finally," Jisoo exclaims on the line. "It's 7:00! Where the hell have you been?"

"Home?" Jennie says, confused.

"How come you weren't picking up?" her friend asks. "You know what, never mind. We're coming."

_Shit_ , Jennie curses inwardly, remembering their established plans for the night.

"Right," she says, more awake. "Just give me a minute."

"Did you just wake up?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, sorry, I passed out as soon as I got home," the brunette explains.

"Oh no," she hears Lisa says on the other end. "Maybe you should just rest—"

"Shh, ears on the road," Jisoo interrupts her.

Rose laughs, lowly, the kind that only her three closest friends get to hear. "You mean eyes on the road?"

"I said what I said," Jisoo snaps. "Oi, Jennie, hurry up. We'll be there soon."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Alright, see ya," Jisoo says before hanging up.

Jennie hauls herself off her bed, hurriedly shoving essentials into her overnight bag. She packs a towel, a change of clothes, a hairbrush and her toiletries. Planning a swift and painless exit, she quietly leaves her room and descends the stairs, making a beeline straight for the front door. 

"Jen?" her mother's voice comes from behind her. "Where are you going?"

She faces her mother. "Just out with friends."

The woman eyes her bag wearily. "Aren't you joining us for dinner?"

"No thanks, Mom," Jennie says. "I'm good."

"Jennie..."

She bites her lip. "My friends are outside."

"Ah. Well, okay, don't stay out too late."

Jennie frowns. "I was going to stay at Jisoo's place for the night."

"And now you're not."

_Ugh._  Jennie turns to see her stepfather next to her mom, arms crossed and face stoic. She sighs, "Seriously?"

"You're always out too late. It's becoming a habit," her mother says, concern etched on her face.

He nods. "Besides, you've got your own bed right here."

Jennie rolls her eyes; a gesture that doesn't go unnoticed. 

"You'll be back by ten," he says resolutely; Jennie thinks sometimes he really just wants to ruin her life. "That's an order."

"Excuse me?" Jennie asks incredulously.  _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_

"Your mother is clearly concerned about you. You're always making things so difficult."

"So you speak for her now?" Jennie says bitterly. She scoffs. "I'm sure she's capable of telling me herself."

"Jennie," the woman sighs. "Just... be home on time, yeah?"

Jennie turns around, placing a hand on the doorknob. She pushes the door open and steps outside. "I'm going."

"See you," her mother says.

"You agreed you'll be back by ten," her stepfather reminds her sternly.

"I know." Jennie shuts the door forcefully.

She hears the beginning of another argument behind the closed door. Squeezing her eyes shut, Jennie throws her head back and takes a deep breath. She lets it go slowly and shakes herself off before heading towards the gate. She closes it behind her and walks towards Lisa's car.

"Took you long enough," Jisoo says snidely, yet the worry shows in her eyes.

"Hi," Lisa greets the brunette brightly with her signature wide smile, as usual.

"Hey," Jennie says with an awkwardly polite wave of her hand since she can't find it in herself to smile.

"Just get in, loser," Jisoo says.

"Are you alright?" Rose asks as Jennie climbs into the backseat next to her.

"Peachy," Jennie mutters, weakly pulling her door shut. Rose doesn't say anything more, settling for a sympathetic squeeze of the brunette's hand.

"Okay, where were we going?" Lisa asks as she pulls out of the driveway.

"I was thinking of this restaurant Chae and I went to the other night," Jisoo says. She looks at Lisa, and then at Jennie through the rearview mirror. "But you're a little underdressed."

"Whatever," the blonde says exhaustedly, "let's just eat at my house."

"Yes!" Rose exclaims enthusiastically, and the three look at Jennie for confirmation. She shrugs.

The brunette leans her head on the window as they drive off. She remains quiet for the rest of the all too familiar route to Lisa's house, gazing out the window absently as the nightlife scenery passes her by.

"Jen?" Lisa's voice cuts through her trance.

Jennie's head snaps up. She looks up to the source of the sound, finding the blonde standing outside her door. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" 

She shifts her gaze around, seeing Jisoo and Rose already making their way to the front porch. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, sorry,” she says automatically, forcing a smile.

It must’ve looked odd to Lisa; the blonde stares at her like she just grew a second head. “Okay, I don’t know what you’re sorry for, but it’s alright. Come on, we’re here.”

“Yeah,” Jennie breathes out an embarrassed laugh, “I see that.”

Lisa opens the door for her and gives her a hand to hold as she gets out of the car.

“Thanks,” Jennie says bashfully.

“Let’s go inside.”

They find Bam standing hunched over the sofa, balancing on one foot, with the other resting on the leather seat as he ties his shoelaces.

"Oh," Lisa says, surprised. "You're home—hey, feet off the couch!"

"Hey," he cranes his neck to look at her. "I didn't even hear you guys come in."

Jisoo and Rose greet the boy and Jennie makes herself comfortable on the couch, while Lisa looks at Bam disbelievingly as he finishes tying his shoe, completely convinced that he's doing it slowly to annoy her.

"Come on," Lisa huffs. "Get your stinky foot off the couch."

"Oh, speaking of," he smirks as he straightens up, "How's your ankle, Lisa?"

The blonde looks at the ground, speaking in a small voice, "Not sprained..?"

"Yeah, I had a feeling," he says teasingly.

Jisoo snickers. "He lowkey said you have stinky feet."

"Shut _up_ ," Lisa groans. She turns to the boy and sighs. “I didn’t plan on—“

“Don’t worry, he called me and I covered for your sorry ass,” he teases, though when he sees her bruised ankle, his smile drops. “You know, that looks pretty bad, actually.”

Jennie nods. "That's what I said."

Lisa waves them off. "It's fine, it doesn’t hurt."

The brunette raises an eyebrow at her. “We all know you have the pain tolerance of a toddler.”

"No I don't!" Lisa protests indignantly.

"Alright, alright, stop guilt-tripping me already; it was my idea," says Jisoo. "Just letting you know, to get it off my conscience."

“What conscience?” Jennie mutters, earning a laugh from the group.

“Lisa, make sure you ice that or something,” Bam tells the blonde.

“Aw,” she coos. “You’re worried about me. You really do care.”

“Nope. Just trying to avoid death by your mom’s hands,” he says with a grin, earning a smack on the arm from the blonde. He hikes his bag up his shoulder. "You guys have fun with whatever it is you're doing."

"We will," says Jisoo.

Bam squeezes Lisa's shoulder as he walks past. "See ya guys later."

"See you," the girls say in unison.

"Wait, where are you going?" the blonde asks, trailing behind the boy as he heads towards the hall.

"Out," he responds sarcastically with a goofy smile, though he quickly relents under Lisa’s glare.

“To the city. The guys are thinking of having dinner together.”

“Oh, that’s what we’re doing,” Rose says. “You can join us if you want.”

And Jennie doesn't miss the strange look that flashes across Jisoo's face, although it was there one second and gone the next.

Bam grins. “I’d love to, but Lisa can’t cook anything edible.”

"Whoa, look at the time, you should go, you don’t wanna keep your friends waiting," Lisa says loudly as she pushes Bam down the hallway, while her friends laugh. “Bye!”

Jennie smiles at the interaction. She listens to their muffled conversation until the door clicks loudly as it locks and Jisoo plops down on the couch beside her.

"See, everything worked out fine," Jisoo says merrily when Lisa comes back to join them. "I told you."

Lisa huffs. "Right."

"He's cute," Rose pipes up, peeking out of the curtains as Bam's headlights shine through.

"He’s alright," the redhead says dismissively. “So what are we having?”

Jennie and Lisa share a look.

"Anyhow," says Lisa, “kitchen’s this way.”

"I should probably mention that I have a curfew," Jennie says as they head to the kitchen.

Jisoo raises an eyebrow. "That's new."

"A curfew?"

"You following your parents' rules."

"I'm not... Not necessarily," Jennie says. "I just thought I should let you know."

"Don't worry," Lisa chirps, her expression unreadable. "I'll drop you off in time."

Rose nods. "We'll cook quickly!"

“You know, I’m really craving pork,” Jisoo muses.

“Hey, you guys have a grill here, right?” Rose says, voice muffled, already rummaging through the fridge.

Jisoo snorts. "What kind of household doesn't?"

"We do," Lisa tells the brunette. "A small one."

“It's out here," she says, sliding open the glass door that leads to the backyard and stepping out to set up the grill. When she turns back around, she sees her friends searching around the kitchen whilst Jennie stands calmly by the counter, a chopping board and a knife already in front of her, giving out instructions on where to find things.

"How do you even know where everything in her house is?" Jisoo asks, a peeler in hand.

Jennie shrugs. "Probably because I'm here all the time."

Rose looks up with a good-natured grin on her face when Lisa rejoins them. "You should really start charging her for those tutoring sessions."

"Shh," Jennie hisses playfully. "Stop giving her ideas."

"Oh," Lisa says, mock-surprised, "I thought you already knew I'm keeping track of how much you owe me."

The brunette rolls her eyes while Rose and Lisa giggle with each other.

"Alright, alright, cut that out and one of you cut these up instead," Jisoo sets down a variety of skinned vegetables on the chopping board.

"Not it," Jennie and Lisa chorus immediately.

Rose groans. "You guys know that's not how life works, right? You can't just get out of stuff by saying that."

"Yeah we can," Jennie says plainly.

"We just did," Lisa adds with a grin, carefully handing the knife over to Rose.

Jennie starts to make a beeline for a stool in front of the counter, but Jisoo stops her in her tracks.

"Not so fast," the redhead says. "Go set up the table and the chairs outside."

"Dammit." Jennie groans. She beckons the blonde towards the backyard. 

"They're definitely fucking," she says prophetically when Lisa closes the sliding door, watching Rose and Jisoo interact through it.

Lisa bursts out into a gleeful laugh. "Definitely."

"Seriously though."

"I believe you," Lisa smiles.

"Good."

"It's a bit cold out here. You should've taken your time getting ready," Lisa tells her while she begins to unfold a wooden table. 

She starts unfolding the chairs, shaking her head no although she can feel goosebumps erupting on her skin. "I'm fine. I was getting kind of desperate to leave the house anyway."

"The step-douche giving you trouble again?" Lisa asks with a sympathetic smile. 

"A little," Jennie sighs. "Not as bad as before though, now that I'm actually showing up to school and getting better marks. Thanks to you."

Lisa lets out a little huff in exertion as she finishes putting the table upright and carefully places the tabletop grill down. "No, you're the one putting effort in. If anything, you should be giving yourself credit. I mean, you wouldn't be doing better if you don't want to be."

Jennie hums. A thought crosses her mind; should she really be congratulating herself if the reason that she wants to be better is standing in front of her? She decides not to dwell on it.

"Since when did you have roses out here?" Jennie asks, observing a potted plant abundant with red flowers. She walks over to study it, arms crossed over herself, shivering a little from the chilly air. The blonde joins her.

"I bought them yesterday from a nursery," Lisa says shyly, "since I can't seem to grow stuff myself."

"My mom has a rose garden," Jennie muses. "You guys have to meet."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, maybe she can help you keep these alive." 

"Speaking of keeping things alive, you'll catch your death if you don't keep warm. I'll be back in a sec," Lisa says before heading back inside.

The brunette finishes setting up the area, situating the chairs around the table and choosing one to sit on. When Lisa returns, she's holding a jacket, folded neatly over her arm. Jisoo and Rose follow close behind, with their loud and grand conversation-slash-argument. In the midst of the commotion, the jacket is wordlessly draped over her shoulders, and she only realizes when the warmth and the familiar smell of Lisa's perfume envelopes her. Jennie finds herself smiling at the sentiment.

The four have dinner under the stars and Lisa later drives Jennie home, mostly in companionable silence, with the brunette occasionally humming along to ballads on the radio. Jennie's mother is surprised to find her at their doorstep at ten o'clock on the dot, an unreserved smile on her face; a sight the woman rarely sees these days (she chalks it up to whoever is in the car, noting how they waited until the door has closed to drive away).

That night, Jennie lies in bed with the jacket pressed to her face, breathing in the flowerbomb perfume mixed with Lisa's scent; soft, simple and sweet, like the girl it belongs to.

And the warmth from Lisa's jacket is one thing, but Jennie feels a different kind of warmth that can only be from something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i suck at updating and proofreading :/ college is kicking my ass


	9. i think everybody knows, baby, i like you lots

Jennie twirls her fork in her plate of pasta listlessly as Rose and Jisoo share their own across the table, chatting away happily. The two have always been close and Jennie has always suspected that something was going on between them, but ever since they confessed that they were dating, their public displays of affection have been more noticeable to Jennie as of late. Her chest twinges a little with jealousy. It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy for her friends, it was just that she couldn’t deny that she wants a relationship like theirs for herself. She wants the casual intimacy, the knowing looks, the hand holding and cheek kissing; a relationship with someone that can be her best friend and more.

An image of a particular girl flashes in Jennie’s mind.

Which brings her to the newest addition in her list of dilemmas.

“Hey guys,” she forces out, before she loses her nerve, “I think I have a crush on Lisa.”

There was a beat of complete silence before Rose bursts out into a squeal of delight.

“I called it,” she says triumphantly as Jisoo sighs and takes her purse out, handing a bill to her.

Jennie raises one perfectly done brow at them, but it does nothing to quell Rose’s excitement. Jisoo shrugs in response.

“This is great,” says Rose. “So… are you going to ask her out?”

Jennie can feel her stomach tighten and her throat constrict from dread. “God, no.” 

 _As if_ , she thinks bitterly.

“Why not?” Rose asks.

“Well,” Jennie sighs, “first of all, my parents wouldn’t be okay with… you know.”

The girls nod solemnly in understanding.

“Besides, we don’t even know if she’s gay—”

Rose snorts, and Jisoo shoots her a pointed—albeit confused—look.

“Sorry,” she says. “I thought it was obvious she is. Guess not.”

“Huh. Well, then we don’t know if she feels the same way,” Jennie continues coolly, ignoring the poorly concealed sadness in Jisoo’s face. “So.”

She looks out of the shop’s spotless glass windows, watching the amber sunset blanketing the skyline.

“You know, people romanticize summer so much,” the brunette muses. “But sometimes it can be really lonely.”

“Okay, Maya Angelou.” Rose sighs tiredly. “How do you even know Lisa doesn’t like you back?”

“Hmm,” Jisoo hums, making a pensive face. 

Jennie turns her gaze to Rose intently. “Do you know something?”

The girl in question purses her lips, silently maintaining eye contact for a few moments before finally speaking, “I’m just saying. It’s not impossible, you know.”

 

When Jennie arrives home that evening, she heads straight to her room with a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I TOOK SOOO LONG WITH THIS SHORT ASS CHAPTER BUT HI I'M BACK TO FINISH THIS STORY DON'T WORRY


End file.
